Sentimientos
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Un sentimiento con el que no se puede vivir.


_Nunca pensé que haría esto, no está a mi altura y si mis padres se enteraran deshonraría a la familia, por no decir el castigo que recibiría pero no lo puedo evitar y parece que toda la inteligencia con la que he sido bendecido, no funciona cuando eres tu la que ocupa mis pensamientos, y aunque me cueste negarlo, también mi corazón y sé que si alguien supiera lo que estoy pensando y sintiendo pensaría que está en una realidad subalterna en donde el mundo se ha puesto al revés, y sé que lo harían porque yo pensé lo mismo cuando no se en que momento lo que antes eran miradas se odio se fueron convirtiendo en miradas anhelantes por saber qué hacías, por ver una sonrisa tuya, aunque no fuera dirigida hacia mí, en miradas enamoradas que soñaban a cada momento con algo de lo que estoy consiente no puede ser y que no puedo negar me duele en el alma._

_Es trágico saber que estas tan cerca y que solo tengo que ponerme en pie y cruzar estos pequeños metros que nos separan, pero que parecen miles de kilómetros, porque lamentablemente tu y yo ya tenemos nuestra historia, una historia que no ha sido basada en el amor y la amistad, sino una historia que fue basada en el odio y el maltrato, pero no por parte tuya, porque eras la que recibía mis insultos y que algunas veces respondías pero que la mayoría de las veces dejabas pasar, aunque sé que después de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos mis insultos no cambiaron, pero era la única manera en que podía hacer que te fijaras en mí y me miraras aunque sea un momento, aunque esas miradas solo sean de odio y rencor que después yo en mi memoria convertiré en miradas de amor y deseo, pero prefiero mil veces eso a recibir tu indiferencia que me dolía más._

_Sé que es algo estúpido de mi parte seguir con esta rutina que en vez de acercarme a ti, me aleja más y más, que cualquier otro en mi lugar hubiera comenzado a tratarte mejor, tratar de ganarse primero tu amistad y después tu amor, pero lamentablemente yo no soy igual a los demás, tengo un orgullo estúpido que no me permite cambiar y aunque me duela admitirlo soy un cobarde que prefiere amarte desde lejos y no sufrir el dolor de tu rechazo y espero no creas que no lo he intentado pero cada vez que estoy cerca tuyo no me salen esas palabras que mi corazón desea con tantas ganas decirte y me horrorizo escuchando lo que mi boca si se atreve a formular y que provoca que me mires con ese odio y resentimiento que me duele tanto, pero que es la única manera en la que te des cuenta de que existo._

_Es algo tonto lo sé pero hay tantas cosas que nos separan, tu eres luz y yo soy la oscuridad, tu eres el bien y yo soy el mal, tu eres mi vida y yo soy tu muerte._

_Se que puedo sonar trágico por decirte esto, pero tu sabes como es mi familia y todos los ideales y creencias que tienen bien arraigados y han venido de generación en generación. Esa pureza de sangre que ahora que me he enamorado de ti, me doy cuenta no te da felicidad, o al menos a mi no me la ha traído._

_Te preguntaras porque he decidido decirte todo esto y la respuesta es que ya no soportaba mas el tener este secreto y que tu no supieras la verdad, además de que se que nuestros caminos no se volverán a juntar porque tu ya elegiste el tuyo y lamentablemente el mio esta elegido desde que nací._

_Esta es una manera de limpiar mi alma de estos sentimientos que no me dejan hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Ese algo por el que sé me ganare tu odio y por el que nunca me perdonaras. Pero no puedo negar mi destino o las personas que quiero morirán, no me estoy justificando con esto, pero quería que supieras los motivos que me llevan a hacerlo._

_Solo espero que nunca olvides que en algún rincón de este mundo habrá alguien que te amara hasta el último pensamiento y suspiro de su corazón._

* * *

Una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, como prueba del dolor que sentía por todo lo que estaba pasando, un amor que nunca seria correspondido y una carta que sabía jamás llegaría a su destinataria, porque todo eso era un imposible, un imposible que solo en sus sueños se volvía realidad.


End file.
